Baby Don't Go
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: How will the fearless Jan Di and strong Jun Pyo feat against an un-expected surpirse?
1. Chapter 1

Her toes tapped uncontrollably against the cold tile floor, knees knocking together back and forth in a state of spastic nervousness. Jan Di's energy levels had reached the point of being able to jolt round a 100 metre track in less than a second as she clutched the smooth white stick.

She stared at the box marked "Pregnancy test." with sub headings such as "Easy to use." And "Results in minuets." She had become overwhelmed with the resentment of the advancement in technology. Before science women wouldn't know they were pregnant until the nice round bump began showing. Nowadays you can know within a few minuets. Nowhere near enough time needed to prepare for the results. Either way.

Could she? Could she really be pregnant? Obviously it was possible, she and Jun Pyo had been together 5 years now. But neither were thinking about children. They had barley enough time to plan the wedding. ( Which, being the snails they are is going to take up to 2 years to prepare. ) But a baby? Were they ready? Jun Pyo had not even noticed the changes in Jan Di, not the fact that her breasts had grown noticeably, or the fact she wasn't sending him out to buy her tampons lately. He should have at least noticed that one as Jun Pyo absolutely hates it, and protests every time, though Jan Di always wins.

Pulled out of her deep thoughts, Jan Di noticed a change in colour of the white object in her hand. _FINNALY! _She yanked the box, frantically skim reading through the instructions for the key information.

**Blue means pregnant.**

**Pink means not pregnant.**

Her entire being lost motion. Those two lines lead her to once again absorb the Oh-So-Undeniably sea blue covering now half of the pregnancy stick. She lifted her dazed eyes, and once again flopped down onto the toilet seat. Not knowing what to do.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! What are you doing in there? Were going to be late!"

The loud command was followed by a menacing thump on the door. Jan Di was yanked out of her cloudy state and forced to think quick. She threw the test in her purse and crushed up the box tight until it was in a psychedelic ball in her sweaty hands and shoved it in as best as she could. The bag was bulging, crying out for space, but it was sealed. For now anyway.

She discretely threw the bag in one of the guestrooms and flew downstairs to meet Jun Pyo

"Fine im coming! Will you get some patience Jun Pyo!"

"Whatever, just don't blame me when Ga Eul strangles you for making us late. Again."

Jan Di smiled, after all these years he knew her friend well, but he obviously forgot about _his _friend.

"Don't you remember? Yi Jung is a miracle worker, he can have her calm in seconds."

Smirking, Jun Pyo practically launched Jan Di into the limo waiting for them. Usually she found his rough handling sexy. Now it just hurt her sensitive body.

His constant chatting meant Jan Di couldn't gather time to plan how she was going to do this. When and how to tell him. Should he know first? Or should Ga Eul, her best friend for most of her life know first. She could tell her at some point during F4's catch up dinner, which was dutifully hosted by Ga Eul once a month, everybody attended this because really, nobody wanted F4 to split, but they had no time for each other aside from this, so were quite grateful to Ga Eul.

But if Jun Pyo finds out he wasn't first to know he will get pissed, and being Jun Pyo he will forget about the bigger picture. The 10 minuet drive ended as they pulled up outside of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's new house, bought together on the outskirts of Seoul. They were apparently the last to arrive and very late. Ga Eul was at the door like a shot.

"Jan Di-Ah! Where have you been your 20 minuets late!"

Jan Di apologised and noticed a funny look on Ga Eul's face as Jun Pyo swiftly avoided the attack by greeting a cool and collected Yi Jung. Aside from Ga Eul's mood the atmosphere was quite chilled, with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo in their places at the table, the remainders of the F4 and their lovers soon joined them. Ga Eul didn't appear to be in the mood Jan Di expected, (Happy, but slightly pissed ) it was like something was bothering her.

* * *

Ga Eul knew something was up, Jan Di seemed tired and distracted, a look she hadn't seen in her friend in years. She noticed Jan Di's slightly larger bust size and for one delusional moment thought Jun Pyo had made her have plastic surgery, maybe that was why Jan Di's mood was so down. Then the penny dropped. She shot up from the dinner table, startling Yi Jung on one side of her and Ji Hoo on the other.

"Jan Di can you help me serve the desert."

None the wiser, she followed her friend to the large, black and white kitchen dusted with Yi Jung's exquisite vases and homemade ornaments. Her eyes bore straight through Jan Di's soul as she blurted out;

"Jan Di! How could you not tell me you were pregnant!"

* * *

How is that for a first chapter? i have decided to spread it out a little and write toward some charactors i have never done before, so this may seem a little amateur. R&R if you wish! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Jan Di failed to justify the situation as her friend discernibly jumped down her throat, as there was a blinding distraction just over Ga Eul's shoulder; a homemade, cream filled, raspberry layered cheesecake.

Jan Di usually wretched at the site of cheesecake. Her mother baked one at Christmas when she was a child, Jan Di downed at least half before she threw up, she ate so much because she never knew this thing called "Cheesecake" existed. Now she couldn't stand the site of the stuff. In no flavour, shape or form could she even bring herself to look at it, though whenever she did it tortured her powerfully.

So what does Jan Di want to do now? Pour the entire thing down her throat as if her life depended on it. She desired it _soooo_ much she forgot completely about the Christmas incident, and Ga Eul.

"Jan Di-Ah! Are you listening to me? How could you keep this from me, you know I would tell you the minuet…no, the SECOND I found out! How long have you known?"

Ga Eul noticed Jan Di was completely unaffected by her flailing words, she followed her friends wondered vision to the dessert behind her.

"Oh relax will you, I made you chocolate cake instead."

"Ah-ah, no that's OK Ga Eul, I don't want you to treat me special, I can have the cheesecake like everyone else."

"What? Wait, you _want _cheesecake? Jan Di are you pregnant or defective? Speaking of, have you had morning sickness yet?"

Taking the opportunity to get her friends forgiveness, Jan Di somehow put aside her new found urgent cravings.

"Ah, no not yet, and Ga Eul please don't be mad? I only found out just before you came here. I had to throw away the test barley a second after I got the results!"

"You mean Jun Pyo Sunbae does not know yet?"

She lowered her voice to guard against the ears of the men in the other room, though that room was way down the hall, so they didn't need to worry.

"No, and I don't know how or when to tell him, definatly after tonight though, I need to come to terms with this myself."

"Well…are you, happy about it? Or I mean, do you not want it?"

Jan Di once again observed the cheesecake, the very sight of it used to make her gag, wretch, every disgusting word you could think of, Jan Di would feel for any cheesecake, the fact that she wanted it more than her own life right now was just to disturbing. She smiled.

"Ga Eul I have a question for you."

"What?"

Jan Di glowed brighter than a heavenly angel.

"Will you be the Godmother?" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Feeling the delicate softness of the woollen blanket wrapped around the infant, a tired and overworked Jan Di embraced the beautiful baby in her arms._

_It possessed her features; Her large round eyes, chubby cheeks and oval face. However it wore Jun Pyo's moody frown, the one he used when you woke him up before midday. Jun Pyo himself appeared, leaning protectively over the both of them, gently stroking the baby's head while placing a proud hand on Jan Di's shoulder. Both looked lovingly at each other in awe of such a beautiful baby._

_Then something strange happened, Jan Di spied a tear falling down his cheek, it should have been tears of happiness, but he looked troubled._

"_What's wrong Jun Pyo?"_

_His tears continued as he answered, looking deeply and sombrely into her bewildered eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Jan Di."_

An electrical-like shock woke her as her dreams turned into blackness before her closed eyelids. She prised them open to see the usual light seeping through the window.

**8:00am**

She reviewed back to her dream, she couldn't retain her smile at the memory...then she remembered the last few minuets. What was that all about? What was he sorry for? The sheer speculation of Jun Pyo having even a bad feeling about this baby was insane. She put it aside to her own paranoia and got up, the usual sounds of the maids beginning their morning rounds in the other rooms ( swiftly avoiding the couples boudoir. ) until the room that _really _needed cleaning would be free.

Jan Di froze.

Last night. The test. THE GEUSTROOM! Shit! Its still in there!

She ran. Actually ran. Down the hall past the other Gothic Lolita costumed maids to the room closest to the bathroom, her speed was almost un-stoppable and had to hold her body against the door to control the momentum. Panting hard, she begged the Lord one of the maids hadn't seen it.

Overwhelmed with relief to see the bag still innocently collapsed at the foot of the bed, Jan Di worked quickly to discard it in a black trash bag in the hall ready to go to the dump.

Meanwhile Jun Pyo remained happily snoring. She could hear the pig like sound fleeting down the hall, Jan Di smirked as she strolled calmly back to her room. It occurred to her that she shouldn't have panicked so much, what was her reason for _needing_ to destroy any evidence of her pregnancy? She was friendly with the maids, and everybody would know soon enough.

So what was the big deal?

Jan Di paused to let her brain think of an answer, it did not succeed in finding one.

"What will it be today Miss Geum Jan Di?"

Easing her heavy body onto the kitchen chair, Jun Pyo's personal chef, a retired five star restaurant owner and head-chef, questioned Jan Di on her choice of breakfast. This was the usual routine; Pick a meal, wake-up Jun Pyo and they would eat together, and it was usually something from around the world; French Toast, English Breakfast, Miso Soup...He had once offered Jan Di hot cakes but she quickly declined, it was something only her and Ji Hoo shared, even today when they secretly met for an evening of heart-to-heart conversation, hot cakes were always on the menu.

But today, Jan Di was in no mood for breakfast. In fact...

"E-excuse me."

She made her second mad dash of the day, this time she headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Jun Pyo was still blissfully unaware of the morning events. He was sleeping when Jan Di got up, and now he was shovelling fish and rice balls down his throat at the dinning table, he detected something wrong about the scene though, there was no Jan Di making him race for the food as she lunged at everything in sight, which caused the regular morning bickering of this house as of one year ago. And this was a breakfast Jan Di never chose, which means she hadn't seen the chef today.

He sat back, chewing slowly to speculate as to where she could be. In the same second, a slightly pale Jan Di turned up, washed and dressed. Something she never did before breakfast.

"Yah, Jan Di-Ah, what is this? Your completely changing out of nowhere. Whats going on with you?"

She creased her face, the morning sickness was still growling at her sore stomach, but it was the agitation that was getting to her. The normal Jan Di would have swiftly scratched or kicked him under the table for his ignorance. But this new, slow, and pregnant Jan Di could only loll her head on the table like a sick dog.

"Mianhe."

He paused. Something was up.

"Are you ill? I told Ga Eul not to give you cheesecake! Aish, you have been friends for that long and she dosent even know it makes you sick!"

She felt to limp to even defend her best friends honour. All she wanted to do was tell him, at least he would then stop yelling.

Her droopy eyes meet his. He expectantly waited for her explanation as to why Jan Di was fading away so abruptly.

"Sorry, I will be tell Ga Eul next time."

He rolled his eyes and continued eating.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have been quiet."

Jan Di smiled sorrowfully, it had been a week since the discovery and she had had her first check up. Everything looked good and they said she was around 4 weeks and her due date was the 10th of October. Unintentionally, she caressed her still pretty flat stomach, partially with relief. Jun Pyo was still unaware and yet, when the results came in, the _prefect_ time to tell him, all she wanted to do was call Ji Hoo.

"So, are hot cakes still acceptable for pregnant women?"

Ji Hoo was passively flipping hot cakes in the fryer while Jan Di nearly fell of her chair, she could have sworn he didn't know yet and couldn't believe how casually he was being about this.

"Di-di-did Ga Eul...?"

He shook his head.

"I could see it the minuet you walked into dinner last week, have you seen the doctor yet?"

Oh. Well, if Ga Eul could guess, then she should have known Ji Hoo-Mr Insight would have clicked sooner than Jun Pyo at least.

She glowed, gazing down at the invisible little feoutus growing away.

Ji Hoo was no longer jealous of Jun Pyo to have Jan Di, it took him a while, but he had eventually weaned himself of his love for her, and now they are extremely close friends. He had ventured out into the world of dating, and met some nice girls. But he was careful as to who he dated and made sure it was someone acceptable to the rest of F4 ( As did Woo Bin, assuming it lasted more than one night. ).

Although of course, there had been nobody he had feelings for that reflected what he felt for Jan Di.

"Yes, that's really what I came here to tell you, its a healthy baby so far, its just that..."

"Jun Pyo has no clue."

She nodded solemnly.

The sweet smell of hotcakes filled the air as Ji Hoo presented them on the large dinning table.

"Well, you can only tell him when you allow yourself to, however you have had plenty of opportunities, and as honoured as I am that I am one of the first to know, you could have gone to tell him the good news instead of me."

"I know, but..."

"What?"

"I just have a feeling that, there is a reason I shouldn't tell him, like something bad will happen if I do."

Smirking, Ji Hoo poured laces of syrup on top of the hot cakes.

"Even if it is bad, its something your going to want to know. After all, it concerns your baby."

She knew all along she wanted Ji Hoo to be the Godfather, but he had just proven why. He would value hers, and any other baby above all else should it fall into his care, she knew he would make a wonderful father someday, not to mention how good-looking those kids would be...

Maybe that was it, not every man would be like Ji Hoo, in fact, Jan Di was engaged to the exact opposite of Ji Hoo.

Even so, she was going to tell him. As soon as possible because like he said, she will need to know how he feels about it, and soon. Just as soon as she was done with licking syrup of the plate.

* * *

"Jun Pyo! Where are you?"

Jan Di stood aimlessly in the entrance to their home, she couldn't remember how many rooms it had...20? 22? However many, Jun Pyo had an amazing ability to disappear, she was not going to try and hunt him down.

"GU JUN PYO!"

His silhouette suddenly appeared at the top of the double staircase, he strutted down the stairs in a black robe and towel on his shoulder, obviously ready to hibernate in the hot tub. Rubbing the back of his neck with the towel, he began complaining.

"Yah! What do you want you noisy commoner!"

He was joking, but he still called her a commoner after all these years of sharing a huge mansion with him, eating all the fine foods of a wealthy heir and dressing in designer labels with names she couldn't ever pronounce.

"I have something to tell you, come down!"

"Aish! Fine..."

She sped of into the living room, knowing he would follow her, she awaited his slow moving presence as he went to sit on the chair opposite her.

"OK, what is it?"

She bit her lip in an attempt of stop her smile, any doubtful feeling of him being scared of this baby flew out of the window, she couldn't wait to tell him.

"Jun Pyo..."

"What?"

…...

…...

"I'm.."

…..

…..

…..

"Pregnant."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Dropping the towel originally in his hands, he stared at the glowing woman in front of him, he was under the impression that she had some sort of bug, a virus or something that would require him to call doctor Kim, not that she was going to have a child, _his _child.

Flying, out of his chair, Jan Di thought he was going to congratulate her, hug her, cover her with kisses like she imagined, expected of him.

Instead, he went to use the phone.

"Who are you calling? Jun Pyo did you understand me?"

It was like in her dream, he was suddenly acting strange upon news that was fantastic to Jan Di.

After a few muffled words, the phone was disconnected and Jun Pyo sat down next to Jan Di, he took her hand lovingly.

"Dont worry, I will take care of everything, I booked you an appointment."

"What? Oh no, OK don't be mad but I already went, now its to early but-"

"No, we should sort this as quickly as possible, I will drive you to the abortion clinic tomorrow, don't worry, it will be over soon."


	5. Chapter 5

The tension broke in with a metaphorical thump. Jun Pyo waited innocently for her response. Jan Di did not have one, she was simply there next to him, motionless.

"What-wait. WHAT?"

Her emotional outburst shocked him into realising what he had been suspecting all along, he knew her attitude wasn't right for a woman stuck with an un-wanted baby.

"Jan Di-Ah...don't tell me you _want _it?"

Everything suddenly became clear. Though she couldn't bear to face it. It was a simple cliché:

She wanted this baby.

He didn't.

"How can you say that? Jun Pyo I know this is unexpected. But-"

"Do you really think we can be parents? Look at us, we are barley adults who have not even lived their lives yet! Jan Di I am the President of Shinhwa, I cant make time for children now, and... "

Through deep, angry breathes, she calmly uttered her words.

"And?"

"I...I just can't connect with children. Jan Di you are amazing with kids, but I don't want you raising our child alone, I want to be a strong father, and I just can't do that yet. Don't you understand?"

Nothing happened. Jan Di appeared to be thinking carefully. She breathed heavily

"Gu Jun Pyo..."

He waited.

"You have been an adult far longer than I have. We have been living our lives since we were born and you are not you're mother, you will see your child for more than 30 days a year because I will make sure you do, and I know you will want that too once the baby is born. You will find a connection with it because it is _you're _child, not some stranger's baby who has been pawned of on you. _You're _child Jun Pyo! How can you be so willing to throw it away like this!"

He appeared un-affected by her rage.

"Because it's for the best. Look I always wanted children, but I want to be prepared. I want to be ready and I want to be ready with you. You have accepted this child because it is growing inside you, but I know enough to have a clear head that it can't happen now. We need to abort it."

She recognised that tone. He was manipulating her, talking her out of it.

"Don't you want to be ready for children Jan Di?"

* * *

Two Hours Later.

Thinking about what Jun Pyo said, Jan Di speculated going back out there to fight with him more. She had resigned to her favoured bedroom of the entire apartment. It was so because it was decorated a gorgeous lavender colour. She had wanted this room as her and Jun Pyo's suite, but he insisted on the biggest room.

She took in her surroundings; The room was light, airy, spacious, but not so much that you couldn't make it cosy. In her mind she placed a crib under the biggest window, A matching purple play rug in the centre of the room surrounded by white fluffy carpet. A wooden toy chest could sit beside a little rocking horse for the baby to play on, and maybe a little plastic swing to...

"_Don't you want to be ready for children Jan Di?"_

She was ready. She was ready from the moment she found out, all she had to do was get Jun Pyo to feel the same. She knew he was not one for first impressions, so even at the birth he would not cooperate with a new child. Especially one that represents a lost battle with his future wife, Jun Pyo had far to much pride.

No. Jan Di would have to fear a different approach.


	6. Chapter 6

There were two reasons why Jun Pyo departed from the house he shared with Jan Di four months ago. She to had left as soon as she realised Jun Pyo was not wavering to her desperate pleas to just _think_ about being a father. Neither could bear to argue more, so Jan Di left first. He knew he very well could not trap her, throw her in a car and drag her to the abortion clinic, so he had to give up trying to convince her of the mistake she was making. He was now in the sanctuary of one of his corporations outside of Seoul.

The second reason was because he still cared about her, and he did not want her living with her parents any longer as her stress levels would soar right to the moon. Since the engagment, his mother had been making half hearted attempts to call him away on "Buisness."For the first time he accepted, knowing Jan Di would move back in after his departure.

F4 had tried contacting him several times, but he could not bear their lectures. Out of all of them, Yi Jung would understand the least, it was completely obvious his player days were behind him and even grandchildren were probably already part of his jam-packed future plans with Ga Eul. Woo Bin may be more sympathetic, still being single and understanding not wanting to relinquish a more or less carefree life just yet. But Ji Hoo? God knows. He seemed to have no real emotional input to the situation ( surprise surprise ) but he was probably furious at him for doing this to Jan Di, just like everybody else secretly would be.

_Any excuse to make me seem like the bad guy. _

Conscience number one teased him.

_You are the bad guy._

Conscience number two corrected.

In the meantime Jan Di had snuck back into the apartment having heard Jun Pyo would not be present for a while. That gave her time to plan everything. She had been lodging with her parents, who were surprisingly angelic toward their pregnant daughter. No judgement or telling her off for Jun Pyo's attitude because their Godly grandson could still do no harm in their eyes, which is why visits were generally as rare as Jan Di could make them.

But Jun Pyo loved her family, loved going to wash with Jan Di's father and brother at the public bath. Sleeping in one room together and having her mother teach him how to cook kimchi, but it never stuck and he always forgot. His favourite excuse to go Jan Di's old neighbourhood to visit.

She could not understand how it had come to this. She recalled sleepovers with Ga Eul when they were teenagers, She could always remember snuggling warmly under soft cushy blankets in her or Ga Eul's room at midnight; bowl of popcorn and coca cola, watching romantic, over the top dramas about boys getting their girlfriends pregnant and everyone, including the girl thinking he would step up. Then he leaves and never looks back. Jan Di swore, really swore on her life that she would never be THAT girl, for she was to intelligent.

Oh, that's right, and where exactly is Jun Pyo now?

But it wasn't entirely that. Jan Di had a brain, and she was going to burn up every little cell ensuring her plan worked, the arrangements were made, it was all set up with the people involved and in due time the plan would fall into action.

Jan Di strolled towards the room she wanted the baby to live in. It was still purple, but there was no such signs of a crib, toy, or child friendly item in place. Jun Pyo never entered this room, would that change with a baby living here? Standing in the middle of the room, caressing her crescent shaped stomach under a warm pink fleece, Jan Di never felt so vulnerable. She began crying, but didn't take notice of the tepid tears falling from her eyes.

"Miss Geum Jan Di?"

She turned around to find a dutiful servant at the door.

"Yes?"

"The crib you ordered is here."

She gathered herself together.

"Bring it in."

After allowing construction of the crib, Jan Di ordered the servant to lock the door unless any other shipments arrived.

She figured, she should really give Jun Pyo a head start for when he returns.

* * *

XxVioletAshesxX Believe me i would have kicked him in the balls to ^^

Thankyou for the reviews so far, means alot :) xx


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, it's such a nice day!"

Everybody at the table smirked secretly behind their coffee cups. It was obvious Jan Di's mood swings had retired into a gentler mode after the thunderstorm of pure anger lasting seven long days straight, resulting in nobody daring to venture close to her in that time, not even Ga Eul.

She sensed the private joke exchanging between them, making her confused, but didn't pursue as once again...she had to use the bathroom.

She was huge now. She was at the stage of finding it physically challenging to stand up from any sitting position. The baby was due to arrive in next month, ( in 23 days to be exact ) though it seemed like tomorrow would be the day she would finally meet her infant. She couldn't find what to feel though; happy, anxious, excited, worried, panicked? All of these emotions swirled round her head in big doses one at a time.

She passed a shrivelled old woman in Indian style rags exhaling smoke into the open air, instinctively she held her breath, shielding her body from the toxins. She was also tempted to duck out of the way, but the woman was already glaring at her huge stomach.

Her maternal instincts were off the charts, she refused to go anywhere that was not baby proof, she ate nothing that was not organic, she cried whenever she saw mothers in the street or at the park, happily tending to or playing with their young because she wanted to be there so badly, she was ready to have this baby.

A light cramp seized her attention, she had previously gone through braxton hicks contractions before, so this was no alarm to her, she returned to the table bright and shiny as Jan Di could be.

The conversation stopped as soon as her presence returned to the table, it was obvious they had something to tell her.

"Jan Di..."

She quickly became frustrated and decided to wait on her high horse for an explanation. She raised her eyebrows and placed her clasped hands in front of her.

"Ah, here we go with the sticky moods, better hurry up Yi Jung."

Woo Bin hoped Jan Di would not strangle or worse, sit on him for that comment, but she made no such move as she suspected this concerned Gu Jun Pyo.

She felt her entire being lurch forward, the news was not delivered yet, but that was not the issue at hand.

The pain she was experiencing was unbearable, it was sharp, stomach ripping, double-over-in-pain that could only mean one thing. Everybody lunged out of their seats to help; Ga Eul called an ambulance, Yi Jung went to pack an emergency bag while Woo Bin and Ji Hoo lifted Jan Di of her chair.

When she was safely strapped in, the kind, older ambulance woman let on that only two people could stay with her, it was quickly decided that Ji Hoo and Ga Eul would stay and the other two would make their own way.

The woman dressed in army green coloured paramedic uniform turned her attention to Jan Di.

"Can you please tell me you're name sweetie?"

Through deep controlled breathe, Jan Di stated her name.

"OK is today your due date Miss Geum Jan Di?"

Everything stopped. All of her senses were blocked by a pulsating beat thumping against her ear drums. Only for a second though before that all to familiar searing abdominal pain shocked her back to life. Once again Jan Di's contractions sent a clear message to everybody including her that this would not be a natural birth.

She had to speak. She had to explain so that the people, potentially delivering her baby would not misunderstand.

"No—no is-its it..."

"Her due date is not for another month."

Ji Hoo's calm authority reminded Jan Di she was not alone. Hand on her shoulder, he offered her a reasurring smile as Ga Eul helped her breathing.

"But miss, if it is not due for another month, how can the baby be born today?"

Considering Jan Di's wailing alarm like screaming, the paramedic reminded calm and kept a loving smile on her face, clearly having spent years doing this kind of thing.

"Sometimes they, just, cant wait any longer."

The woman offered a gentle explanation, although she knew with years of experience that premies born at this sort of time meant usually a stressed mother.

"Don't worry, babies are born far earlier than this and they are strong and healthy, just try to stay calm and focused until we get to the hospital Miss Geum Jan Di, is this your first baby?"

She nodded through intense breaths.

"There will be nothing else like it."

* * *

There were slight complications, Jan Di kept passing out out due to extremely painful contractions, they determined she was not strong enough to give birth so they went ahead with a c-section.

The party gathered round her bedside to watch her and her baby boy sleep, both completely crashed out.

"Ah, she will not be happy that she was not there for the birth."

The light joke made everyone laugh a little, a wave of calm now surrounded the atmosphere because, even though the tangle of problems involving Jun Pyo were still to be solved, the birth had finally happened, and even though it was premature, nobody thought Jan Di could have held out for much longer anyway. For all involved this was a huge relieve, but also an interesting start to a new story which would begin soon.

Ga Eul re assigned herself to the position of hand holder, while Ji Hoo stroked a strand of hair away from her face.

Soft and muffled cries interrupted the peace, it was soon discovered that the new arrival to the group wanted some attention.

Everybody watched for a while, not knowing what to do. It was really Jan Di's honour to hold the baby for the first time, but she was not waking up any time soon.

Ji Hoo ( Godfather ) rose from the hospital chair to lift the baby from its crib. Wrapped in soft, white blankets, Ji Hoo saw the spitting image of Jan Di look up at him, those huge round eyes immediately softened along with the unsettled noise preaching the baby's soft lips, Jun Pyo's lips.

Everyone saw the immediate love in Ji Hoo's eyes and smiled, while he gently pat the baby's back, everybody stepped outside, happy to leave the room in easy silence.

"Do you guys...really think she will do this?"

Woo Bin sighed, not really knowing what to say.

"Its hard to tell, it will be difficult, but I think she can do it. After all, Jun Pyo is the father, whether he wants to be or not."

"Besides, Jan Di will not leave him totally alone, she will be checking up on him, and so will we."

Yi Jung offered.

"Lets just hope he doesn't do anything he will regret."


	8. Chapter 8

Jun Pyo hadn't even flinched when he heard about the birth. From the beginning of the story when Jan Di was wheeled of for an emergency c-section, to the end when they discovered it was a boy; Jun Pyo kept a straight response.

Ji Hoo waited, knowing silence would be his answer, he went back to pouring rich green tea as the two sat at the window of his Japanese style home. Jun Pyo had not asked to hear the story. But Ji Hoo knew why he was here.

"Your not going to say anything?"

He looked down at Ji Hoo.

"Isn't silence the best contribution to a conversation?"

Wow, he actually got the phrase right. Ji Hoo turned to his friend, preparing to study for any signs of care or emotion after the following statement.

"Are you going to see her?"

Following a slight pause, Jun Pyo reformed into a cold answer.

"See her? Why? With a screaming baby around?"

Expert at keeping his emotions controlled, Ji Hoo resisted the urge to throw him out of the window.

"Your baby."

"What?"

"Its your baby that's screaming. Not just any baby."

He once again made serious eye contact with Jun Pyo.

"Besides, he is surprisingly calm most of the time. I think everybody forgot how brilliant she is with children."

His face behind the little china cup and swallowing nervously, Jun Pyo was not sure if he wanted the answer to this.

"What did she name him?"

"Geum II Joo."

He inhaled deeply.

"After her parents." ( Geum II Bong and Na Gong Joo )

Ji Hoo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Cute."

Once again he nodded.

* * *

This was the first night the baby had not slept. It had been blissful up until now, but Jan Di decided to the only way to settle him was to confuse him. She took the baby into the big outside world.

Strolling down the street holding him in her arms and a large sack on her back, she spotted Jun Pyo's favorite restaurant was packed as always, she turned the baby to face a couple cooing over him in the window, waving his little hand at them and talking baby talk to him. Her eyes widened as she stared at the scene behind them.

While Geum Jan Di took to walking the streets at night to clam her baby down. Jun Pyo was dressed in an expensive Italian black tux, eating at the finest restaurant in Seoul ( she would know, he dragged her there often enough ) dinning with business partners. Though if the empty wine glass, bloated tummy's and laughing silhouettes where anything to go by, she would say this was not business.

Her eyes were almost out of their sockets and hanging in front of her torso as she stared into the restaurant window.

_That's it,_ she decided._ Enough_

* * *

Next morning, Jan Di was up the elevator faster than it could process her request to take her to the 5th floor.

She barged straight past the mail boy, the pretty young assistant and the other irrelevant bees buzzing around the office. Cupping her hand over the babys head in subconcious protectivness, like a mother lion protecting her young from predators. The man she wanted to see was behind the door marked "Gu Jun Pyo, Head of Shinhwa."

Papers flew of the desk, one piece even flew straight into Jun Pyo's face, shocking him out of his cosy cat nap he was pretending not to have.

"What am I to you!"

Jan Di spluttered, clutching the carrier holding her baby in her whitened knuckles.

"Ha-What?"

"Do I mean anything to you? Does almost 5 years mean NOTHING to you?"

His mouth twitched in the temptation to bark back, when he saw his baby boy in Jan Di's hands, awake and bewildered by the screaming monster who had taken over his mother.

He swallowed nervously.

Knowing that Jun Pyo had actually acknowledged their baby was enough.

She thrust the carrier in his face.

"Here."

His expression immediately changed from confused to down right mystified.

"What?"

"Take him."

"Jan Di...what are you doing? You can't just give up your baby, you-"

"I'm doing no such thing. I am leaving him with you, his father, one of the two most important people in his life. And you are going to get to know him. Now."

"Jan Di what the HELL are you doing."

She inhaled, breaking eye contract fearing she may burst into tears. She took one last look at her beautiful baby, knowing this was going to break her heart.

She resigned to a clam approach, for his sake.

"I will be back in two weeks. If you can still look me in the eye and tell me you have no interest in our baby..."

She felt herself choking, composing herself, she continued with her terms as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Then I will take him, and be out of your life for good. If not, then maybe there will be a chance we can be together again."

Placing the carrier neatly on the desk along with a day bag. She left without saying another word.

* * *

Hii, do you like it so far? Hope so, :) next chapter will be soon xx


	9. Chapter 9

The white carrier made of the cheapest plastic he could think of had not been touched since Jan Di's departure, the baby was sleeping and Jun Pyo had work to do.

Detecting slight movement, he made an oh-so-straining effort to look up from his desk to see what it was doing.

Still sleeping thankfully.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae Nim! Jun Pyo Sunbae Nim!"

One of his subordinate workers barged straight through the door as if it was not even there, tripping over in the process sending the door crashing straight into the wall behind it. The smash sent rippling effects throughout the floor, the baby being about two metres away from it.

Jun Pyo shot up, ready to sent this idiot on his way.

Actually, he had a better idea.

He manoeuvred round the reflective black desk positioned in the middle of the room, beside the trembling body was a set of huge round nerd glasses Jun Pyo assumed were his. They crunched under the pressure of his black leather shoes.

He folded a huge chunk of the "Nerds" shirt collar, strangling him through his begs and pleas for mercy, but Jun Pyo was having none of it. In front of everyone, he was going to throw this sad excuse for a Shinhwa employee out of the building. He smiled at the thought of feeding his power addiction for the first time in a long, LONG time.

Loud, alarm like screaming shot through the atmosphere. Absorbing just what it was coming from, Jun Pyo clenched his mouth tight in irritation as his brain clicked to what he was missing. He thought it would be easy enough to ignore it until he got back from eliminating this fool.

He was wrong, the baby was not just crying, it was scared, terrified, confused. Even being in the hands of this skinny wimp would be comfort to his son in desperate need of Jun Pyo's consoling.

After one long, slow breath, he swallowed hard. Jun Pyo freed the merciful soul from his grip.

"You're fired."

He returned to his office and shut the door.

With the baby still wailing, Jun Pyo closed his eyes in mental preparation of acknowledging his baby for the first time, it felt like a long, winding in-accesable path from where he and his son were located. Strolling calmly toward the carrier, he gently stroked the tears from his face.

The crying ceased as soon as the baby felt his fathers warm contact.

Jun Pyo remained comforting his son until he resumed snoring happily. The long, light vibrations emitting from his tiny body were snores Jun Pyo suspected were from him, his sister always described his snoring to be similar, though he always denied it. This thought was what made Gu Jun Pyo smile at his child for the first time.

He lifted the carrier and held it casually at his side, if this baby was truly anything like him, swinging motion would not wake him.

Entering the world outside of his office once again, only to find the boy still in a heap in front of his office door, he sighed and stepped over him, scanning the room for the perfect victim.

Spotted was a new employee, he of course did not know her name, but she was very pretty with soft blonde hair and royal blue eyes searching through paper work while negotiating with one of thousands of people wishing to contact Jun Pyo every minuet of every day. By the looks of things she was doing OK for her first week or so.

By the looks of it, she liked children.

"Umm...Sir?"

Jun Pyo fed her an naïve look in response to placing the baby carrier onto her desk.

"What? is there a problem?"

"Well, er sir I..."

"That's what I thought."

That final sentence cut of any negotiation the poor girl would have any shot at.

"Bring him back to me at the end of the day."

He began heading back to him office, meanwhile the girl stared, bewildered by his statement.

"Oh by the way..."

Her large, blue eyes stared at him.

"If you cant handle day care you probably cant handle this job. Think about that."

Slamming the door shut, Jun Pyo considered continuing his nap.

* * *

Jan Di missed him. She missed him _soo_ much she began wondering if she could survive much longer. She missed feeding time, bath time, play time, nap time. She even wanted to hear him screaming in her ear again.

She knew Jun Pyo would warm up to him as soon as she left though, how could he not? The baby would be fine, and he would even probably like it with Jun Pyo, all the cool expensive toys and huge room, and the finest mushy peas and bananas he could manage before Jun Pyo would begin diaper training.

A old lady walking by stared oddly as Jan Di burst into tears at the thought of Gu Jun Pyo changing a diaper.

* * *

"That girl seriously deserves to be fired."

Jun Pyo hissed under his breath, holding the baby he was forced to deal with for over an hour now, his "Nanny" had to leave early because of a family emergency. Apparently.

"Toreanim."

Jun Pyo dismissed the Butler as quick as he spoke.

"What ever it is I don't want to hear it. Do something about this."

He went to hand him the carrier, however he removed his hand from taking its grasp.

"What is this?"

"We have already arranged everything, come this was please, we will settle him down right away."

He frowned slightly, staring at him unamused.

"Arranged everything?"

Intrigued, Jun Pyo followed his butler to the third room down the long stretched yet wide hallway, dimmed with a calm and aromatic atmosphere.

He signalled for him to go ahead.

The room was alien from everything else in the flat, which was elegantly decorated with browns, mahogany, golden and rich red tones. Lamps were always switched on to block daylight and feel the permanent seclusion away from the office and outside world, although there was much less gold scattering the place after negotiations involving Jan Di.

But this. Jun Pyo toyed with the idea that Jan Di must have robbed mother care by the looks of this room. It was pure, snow white, with the luxurious curtains replaced with blue shutters, the royal red pulling robe with cheap white strings to pull the blinds down. The floor was still wooden, but the rugs were all stripped so that was now all it was, except for the rainbow coloured play mat placed in a corner. A matching blue cot and diaper changing station were sitting where a huge, unused double bed used to live, and the rest were things like teddy's, toys and a little blue training potty was the last thing Jun Pyo took in before his colour changed significantly.

"How...did she get this by me?"

A monster like face addressed his butler waiting outside the door.

"Why did you let her DO THIS?"

"Please Toreanim, she had us set this all up when you were gone, she said this was the baby's home, we didn't know."

The butler was reasoning over incredibly high pitched screaming, the baby wriggled and protested against his fathers hold, frightened by his fathers outburst, once again Jun Pyo brought this on himself. He shoved the baby in the butlers hands and threw his coat of.

"Deal with this now!"

Thirty minuets later, Geum II Joo was sound. He was fed, bathed and clean. No thanks to Jun Pyo.

When an exhausted butler came back after the night shift, Jun Pyo gave him a respectful nod to the fact he actually got the job done. He gave him a cloth to wipe baby food of his dragging face.

"He asleep?"

The Butler barley managed to lift his head.

"Have it done in twenty minuets from now on. I wanted to be asleep by now."

Unable to argue or convince him he did a pretty damn good job settling _his _baby, he meekly nodded and began his usual duties as his Butler.

* * *

Sleepily heading for the bathroom, A soft dim glow caught Jun Pyo's attention, the moment passed and he restarted his intentions of simply going to the bathroom.

He stopped.

The soft night light protecting the baby from darkness hovered above the white crib, like a halo around the head of an angel. The infant was still, but occasionally flicking one of his limbs while he dreamed, and compulsively sucking his fingers. A habit Jun Pyo did not grow out of until he was eight years old.

Unintentionally, his feelings got the better of him as he swallowed nervously. He approached the crib with curiosity.

A sudden uncontrollable wave of emotion took over Jun Pyo, his stomach twisted, heart lurched and pounded against his chest.

He recalled this feeling, it was the feeling he got every time he lost or got Jan Di back in those first years of meeting her, it was the feeling that took him over when he discovered his father was alive. It was the feeling Jun Pyo had known he would feel at some point, but purposely repressed.

He sighed, stroking his childs hand softly and smiling at the resemblance they had. His frown, his habits and his mouth. All Jun Pyo's trates.

Sighing once again, He retracted from the infant and left the room.

* * *

I know this chapter was long, they wont be this long from now on though i still hope you enjoyed it :) and thankyou so much for all the reviews! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

It was a reminiscent moment for Jan Di, jigging uncontrollably, nerves us tall as the universe waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"How is he doing?"

She couldn't waste time with polite greetings, Jan Di needed to know.

A short pause followed the outburst.

"To which "He" are you referring to Miss Geum Jan Di?"

It was at that point she realised, she had made a desperate phone call after 5 solid days of no contact with her boyfriend or son. And she had no idea who she was supposed to be concerned for.

"Um...well, erm...?"

"Your son is healthy, there have been no problems."

She took a moment to catch a breath of relief, now the concern was...

"And...Jun Pyo?"

* * *

( Two hours ago )

"_Ah, Toreanim?"_

_The Butler approached, knowing what he was going to say, Jun Pyo dismissed his words as soon as he timidly uttered them._

"_What? Look I have to go to work, I cant be dealing with this right now."_

"_Yes I understand it is just that..."_

"_Aish, what is it? You are only capable of looking after the heir of Shinhwa for five days? You can't bear a sixth?"_

"_Of course not, it is just, we believe Miss Geum Jan Di will be checking in today. You may want to keep the baby with you in case she visits you at work."_

_Acknowledging that this was a fair point was not something Jun Pyo would be doing._

"_And see that the baby is in the capable hands of a babysitter instead of buried under a pile of papers under my desk?"_

_Given that the butler could no longer argue, silence became inevitable._

"_If she calls just tell her he is with me, she wont come to see me that way, got it?"_

_

* * *

_

"Things are going as well as could be expected, Miss."

"Where is he now?"

The Butler took a moment to check on the infant resting snuggly on his back in the crib Jan Di had provided.

"He is at work, the baby has accompanied him."

Jan Di gave a nervous giggle on the other end of the phone.

"That's a relief, thank you!"

She firmly placed the flipped the phone shut, a wide smile had long taken over her face.

"Jan Di, its good news?"

Ga Eul leaned forward eagerly and wide eyed.

Jan Di sighed contently and nodded, more to herself than her friend.

"That's great! That means he is warming up to him. I told you it would be fine!"

Through a toothy grin she agreed, although she felt it was not as easy as Ga Eul optimised, and Jun Pyo was probably mad at her...and still not very happy about the situation he was put in.

The temporary moment of happiness quickly subsided into dispair.

"I just hope this is going to move quicker than two weeks, I miss him more than anything."

"Hey, hey, hey, this is why I brought you here, to distract you from all that."

Ga Eul snarled at her friend who had been baby-sick for 5 days straight. They were sat in a huge park in the middle of Seoul on one of the hottest days of the year.

Knowing she had not paid any attention to her words, Ga Eul threw a semi-tantrum by shoving an egg roll into Jan Di's unexpecting mouth, which became partially smeared round her face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She resigned and put her chop sticks down while Jan Di wiped the food of her face.

"Look, I know I am not a mother so I can't understand."

Jan Di detected something weird about that, it was to nonchalant, to casual a sentence.

She observed Ga Eul. She looked like her usual self, pretty in pink, slightly dry hands from all the potting she and Yi Jung do together, slim figure. Though she was eating a lot.

Jan Di began suspiciously darting her eyes at her.

"Ga Eul...are you...?"

Wide innocent eyes meet Jan Di's, seemingly oblivious as to what she was referring to.

"You mean..."

She signalled to her slender stomach. Jan Di nodded.

The smile gave it all away.

"No. I am not, but Yi Jung and I are defiantly going to start trying, we made sure to talk about it first though, you know because..."

Jan Di understood. With genuine awe she congratulated her friend with a hug, then resumed laying back against the warm grass. Looking up at the sun, she wanted desperately to be as assured as her friend was about _her _family.

* * *

It had become a nightly routine for Jun Pyo to visit his son while he slept, a brief few minuets was spent before he bailed. He knew his son should not be getting attached to someone who did not want him, which is why he was originally going to stay away altogether. But visiting hours was gradually getting longer because Jun Pyo found, to his own disbelief, that _he_ was growing more and more attached to _him_.

Well what choice did he have? His constant need for attention would capture anyones heart in his tiny little hands.

This night was not like the others though, he would usually gently wake his son, then send him sleeping again within a few minuets. Like a movie you can stop and play at your own accord. But tonight; He was wide awake. And crying.

He usually cried earlier than this. Which is when the Butler would swoop in, however as soon as Jun Pyo approached the door the waterworks began, and the help was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh come on, you can do it this once._

He was baffled, he didn't know where to start.

_The head? That is heaviest part of the body right? So I should be holding that first...OK...no wait wait wait but wait, what about the rest of him? He cant be held just by his head you idiot! Aish, why is this so hard?_

The wailing intensified further.

_Just do it!_

"OK OK OK..."

He gently lifted the delicate body from the iscolation of the crib, trying to quickly arrange his shaking hands so the baby wouldnt fall out of his hold.

And just like that, Jun Pyo was supporting his son from head to toe in his strong, secure embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

( Ten days into fatherhood )

Morning arrived, and this morning like the other recent mornings this week, the first thing on Jun Pyo's mind was to check on his son.

He looked as he usually did. Sleeping soundly, head buried into his neck for warmth outside the blankets.

Jun Pyo didn't realise how weak the little infant was until he lay practically limp in his arms.

"Hey, why are you so lazy? Cm'on..."

Trying to encourage his son out of sleepiness, he began jigging. The childs head simply bumped up and down with Jun Pyo's body.

Suddenly the infants body tensed in his fathers hold before a tiny sneeze left his body.

Experiencing the first signs of ill-health didn't make him feel very good, which was why he began wailing a cry that Jun Pyo had never heard before.

"Hey hey, its OK, your not sick are you?"

Pressing the back of his hand on his child's head, he drew back quickly as if he was touching a hot oven.

"Why is your head so warm?"

Jun Pyo flew toward the butler returning with a bottle in his hands, still holding the red-faced boy in his arms.

"Butler, what's wrong with him? Look."

He pressed his hand roughly against the his forehead, meanwhile the weakening infant protested and kicked against this violation of his body. A panicked Jun Pyo stared at his Butler, longing for him to have an answer.

"Whats wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry Toreanim, maybe it would be best to take him to the hospital to see what's wrong."

Nodding vaguely, Jun Pyo allowed the baby to removed from his arms and transported to the car, first wrapping him in warm blankets. He had a protective hand on his son the whole journey there.

* * *

"We have finished out tests and it looks like a fairly common fever."

"_Common_ fever?"

"Yes, infants are prone to this kind of thing because the immune system just is not strong enough to fight it of yet, but don't worry, he will be fine and in about two days he can go home. Oh and try not to be alarmed by the equipment attached to him, it is just to keep him hydrated."

The doctor bustled away, sorting through charts and clearly to busy to hang around for gratitude from a dazed Jun Pyo.

_Thats it..._

Jun Pyo determined.

_I knew i couldn't be a father. I cant even protect my son from common fevers. How can the heir of Shinhwa be in such contact with commoners already?_

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He made a move to head into his sons room when his blurred vision spotted a moving silhouette coming toward him, the vague colour clashing and angry aura could only mean one person was storming toward him.

"GU JUN PYO!"

He knew it was Jan Di. He knew he had to explain that nothing he did caused their child to be admitted to hospital. But all his unfocused body could muster was:

"Jan Di, who called you?"

Understanding that the disgusted look on her face meant that was the wrong thing to say. His tried to wire his mind a little better.

"It-its OK he will be fine, its just a fe-"

"Jun Pyo! I TRUSTED you with him! I trusted you because you are his father! How can_!"

She finally took note of her son, whom she had not seen in days, was wired up with tubes injected into his arms.

A cold, disconnected look meet his wondering eyes.

A sharp, solid clap slammed across his face as Jan Di threw her hand out in anger.

"Dont go anywhere near him from now on. If you do, so help me I will kill you."

Her hands gripped the sides of the door tight to make sure Jun Pyo could never enter.

"Congratulations Jun Pyo. Your free to live a life without a child burdening again."

* * *

Hii :) So this is the first part of a two part finale, did you like it? Love it? Hate it?

Review anyway if you wish, its your last chance! ^^

Oh, and can you guess what will happen? Brownie points if you get it right.


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly but surely, the realisation of what Jan Di had accused him of hit him in the pit of his stomach. He was not happy.

"Hey! Geum Jan Di! OPEN UP!"

"Sir."

The same doctor that had given the baby his diagnosis approached him sternly.

"I don't know what the situation is. But the both of you need to stop screaming. There are sick people here who need their rest. So you need to leave. Now."

Arguing with a doctor was even low by Jun Pyo's standards. Even though his expression was calm, he wanted more than anything smash the door of it's hinges if it meant having an awaited confrontation with Jan Di.

Instead, he left without saying a word.

_Fine, she can have him all to herself. Fine by me._

_

* * *

_

Jan Di slowly lost the battle of keeping her eyes from shutting down on her. The blurriness of tears of exhaustion was not a good sign that she could stay awake much longer.

No she has to. For her mistreated son.

The fury was still raw in her gut. Blood pounded sharply against her ears at the thought that she could be so blind as to expect Jun Pyo could even protect his son from contagious fevers. She suspected it was a maid, or maybe another child at the park. But she placed blame only on the "Father" of her child.

She departed from her son to try and pull herself together. She used up the last of her fading energy to make sure Jun Pyo was not in the halls, scanning high and low for any signs of jerk fathers anywhere.

The coast was clear. Realising she was being ridiculous, she strolled calmly to the coffee machine.

"Miss Geum Jan Di?"

A kind looking nurse meet Jan Di's dispirited gaze. She held her sons chart in her already full hands.

"Yes...yes I am."

"Now I don't want you to worry, its just a fever and its rather mild."

That did not sound right to Jan Di. Her initial thought was why did Jun Pyo bring her son all the way to hospital if it was only mild?

"But...It was contaminated right? The baby got it from someone else?"

Seeing the nurse apologetically shake her head momentarily stopped Jan Di's breathing.

"It is natural for any person at any age to get fevers, they are not always contagious though."

She had barley got her breath back as the nurse left. Right there in the middle of the hospital halls her body broke down into a curled ball, her hand shakily propping her body against the cold, shiny floor.

It was not just the discovery that she had just kicked her child's innocent father out of their lives. It was everything: Giving her baby up, finding out he was sick, putting him through God knows what with Jun Pyo. The fact that Jun Pyo had not actually fought for him at any point, not even when his pride was being damaged by Jan Di's accusations. If he was truly the Gu Jun Pyo she thought he was, he would tolerate anyone challenging his dignity.

Which could only mean she did not know him at all.

_Deep breath in...Deep breath out..._

She could do this. She was not alone. Ga Eul would make a fabulous aunt, and their kids would always have fun together. Ji Hoo was his godfather, which meant he would always have a male role model and someone to confide in when Jan Di drives him crazy. So would Jan Di.

_Deep breath in...Deep breath out..._

That was not enough. She needed to know right now why Jun Pyo did not fight for the child he obviously cared enough about to take to hospital at the first signs of sickness. The child's who Jan Di witnessed him clutching while waiting for news before she came in.

Their child. Geum II Joo.

She sensed a tall, dark shadow tower over her. It leaned in close and placed a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Against every ounce of logic, she looked up in the pure hope that Gu Jun Pyo was sorry. He was standing there about to beg her forgiveness, promise to take care of her and their son from now on and admit how stupid he was.

Of course it was a fantasy. She could smell Yoon Ji Hoo's distinct green tea scent before she even lifted her head.

Offering a weak smile to her friend was all she could muster.

"What for?"

He pulled her weakened up into a warm comforting hug.

"Jun Pyo."

That was it, she could no longer banish the tears from falling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Did he call you?"

He nodded absently. His focus was almost entirely on his Godson, now snoozing away in a crib tucked in tight with white weaved blankets.

"He will be OK."

Again he nodded. Jun Pyo probably told him everything.

"This is not his fault."

This was not the first time Ji Hoo sided with Jun Pyo, rare as it was. But it still made Jan Di look at him, seeking to find a hint of lies in his body language since his voice was so undetectable of emotion.

"I know."

She painted a serious look on her face to show certainty.

"How?"

"Just do."

"Then why-?"

"Dont I forgive him?"

Silence filled Jan Di's preparation time.

"Because he wont fight."

She placed a proud and protective hand on her child's head.

"He might have liked the idea of fatherhood for a while. But he has far to much pride in his way. He has so much he cant even see over it."

She scoffed at her own remark.

"And when I was accusing him of neglecting his child, he did nothing. A normal parent would slap the face of anyone who says that."

Ji Hoo breathed in deep, absorbing what was just said to him.

"So is that it?"

"...No."

Jan Di responded to the puzzled look that met her gaze.

"I am going to to drag every last detail of why he would willingly give up his family over nothing out of him. Every last bit."

* * *

Her arms felt bare, cold and abandoned without the weight of a carrier in them. She kept glancing down expecting to see the wide innocent eyes of her child staring up at her as if she were God. But she decided today would be best lived through without her child with her.

Stepping onto the elevator in mental and background silence. It felt as quiet as if it was thirty seconds before the second world war.

The elevator beeped an announcement that she should get of. All that was in front of her was the door to her old life.

_Knock knock_

Jigging uncontrollably and gazing around to distract herself, she inhaled several jumpy breaths to try and slow her heart rate.

Nothing happened.

_Knock knock kno-_

Her former butler greeted her at the door, Geum Jan Di was baffled. Jun Pyo usually answered the door now, she insisted-

_ah...I see._

"Is Jun Pyo here?"

The servicemen's answer was not in words. He silently handed her a fold of paper and shut the door.

_Geum Jan Di._

_You got the wrong impression of me. Again. From the beginning you had the wrong impression, just like everybody else._

_Why on earth you would think I would intentionally endanger the baby I conceived because of my pure pride is low even by you're standards, but that is not the point. Because what I did is unforgivable. I left you out in the dark and made no move to even consider that we may have been happy together._

_Whats worse is I did not consider that our baby would be so amazing and beautiful, not just because he has my genes, but yours to. You are beautiful Geum Jan Di._

_But that does not change anything. If I can not be less prideful for my own child I do not deserve a family. If I cant stay and fight despite my feelings then I don't deserve the chance. That's why you are all better of without me._

_Good luck _

_Gu Jun Pyo._

She had forgotten to keep breathing as she carried her body toward the elevator, her zombie like mind did not click onto the fact that somebody was standing in fron of her.

"Ah, sorry..."

She noticed the person had a child.

She felt like crying, he looked exactly like her newly fatherless son.

She stopped to admire him for a second, just to stand oblivious to the life long struggle of single motherhood for a moment.

She recalled dressing her own child in that cotton blue one piece this morning, this child even had the same cloud stitching on his chest.

It occurred to her to look at the baby's owner. A undeniably handsome man dressed in all black, looking down at her.

Gu Jun Pyo.

He did not look like he was leaving. In fact he was smiling straight at her.

He mocked he as he always did.

"Did I say I was going anywhere?"

Her eyes grew as wide as a startled fish.

"Gu Jun Pyo...what are you doing here?"

He took her hand firmly in his grip.

"I have decided to fight for you."

He looked down at his sleeping son.

"For us."

* * *

Hi, sorry for the rushed ending, when this story got 4 pages long I realised I should hurry up ^_^

So there it is, hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
